Nobody needs to know
by the7hellhound7stilinski
Summary: Theres a new kid at school and stiles fights for his attention little does he know this smexy guy has a secret. sterek. sterek. sterek. rated m just to be safe. ;)
1. dreams

**sterek. theres a new guy in school and stiles is fighting for his attention. :) okay I dont know what im doing this is my first story so im kinda nervious.  
so bare with me.**

Chapter one~ Dreams.

Stiles pov.

I couldn't stop running I could hear the screams of my mother,  
she needed me but I couldn't reach her, she needed my help.  
Tree limbs smacked and scratched my cheeks as I stumbled through the seemingly never ending forest.

_Its all your fault Genim...your not gonna save her in time...she will die because of you...she died because of you_!

I shoot up in bed, a cold sweat running down my face and back. I hated dreams like those, they were awful.  
The dreams happened ever since mom died. I didn't know why I thought it was my fault. I really didn't. I know mom wasn't dead because of me but I just don't see why she died, she was so happy and she had a great life but she was now gone and that's really the only thing I sort of understood.

I glance at my alarm clock.

7:30AM

I let out a long sigh and throw the covers off of my body, I stretch out and smell my pits_...ugh I need a shower._  
I peel my sweaty boxer briefs off and throw them on my bedroom floor before slipping into the shower carefully, I quickly clean up and wash the stench from my body. I grab my orange and blue striped shirt, some random jeans and my favorite red hoodie. I literally throw the clothes on and run out the door to my baby...  
my blue jeep.

Once I parked my car in the school parking lot and instantly found myself looking for someone.

Scott.

He was with Allison, of coarse, but why should I care? Allison argent is a great person and even if I hardly get to see Scott anymore at least he isn't hanging around a group of lunatics.  
I cared for my best friends safety.

I jump out of my car and shut the door before jogging up to Scott.

"Hey, Dude. We still going to the arcade after school?" I asked, Scott looked at me like he was confused and then his slammed his palm to his forehead.

"Sorry, stiles. I totally forgot! Allison and I are going to go see a movie after school but you can come if you want."

I felt disappointed this was the tenth time Scott has forgotten our plans.

"No, Its okay. Maybe some other time, its no big deal, you have fun with Allison." I smile and pat his shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of coarse I am. I gotta get to class, see you later, Scott!" I walk to my class.

Mr. Harris stood in front of the class room and sighed.

"Alright class, before we get started I would like to introduce our new student." he gestured to the desk in the corner of the room where a man with dark hair and sat, looking down at his paper.

"Derek please stand up and introduce yourself."

The man, Derek, stood up. He looked to be only about two or so inches taller than me.  
He had short dark hair that was styled perfectly, he also had black stubble on his chin and around his mouth.  
He was absolutely gorgeous, the definition of tall, dark and handsome with his tight grayish shirt, his leather jacket, and his tight, dark jeans.  
And those lovely green eyes.

"Hello, Im Derek Hale." He smiles slightly and sits back down.

His voice sent chills up my spine.  
I tried not to stare at Derek during the whole class period but who wasn't? I saw Danny stealing quick glances at him along with the majority of the rest of the girls in the class.

The bell rings and I get up quickly, ready to leave, I glance at Derek one more time before going to my locker.

The rest of the day was really uneventful and I had nothing to do after school now that scott took a rain check on our earlier plans.  
I slide into my jeep and just as Im starting to leave someone knocks on my jeep window with their knuckle.

Derek Hale.

**sorry it was short but as I siad, its my first fanfic.  
I dont own teen wolf or its charactors! sadly.**


	2. crush

**okayz I promised another chapter and here it is, hope ya like it!  
love,  
the7hellhound7clan.**

Chapter 2 ~ Crush

Stiles pov.

Derek, fucking, Hale was knocking on MY jeep window.

Trying to get MY attention.

I thought I might die from the furious butterflies swarming in the pit of my stomach but somehow I found the courage to role my window down and smile at the sexy beast that is Derek Hale.

"Oh..uh..h-hey, Derek." I stutter.  
_damn it! Why did I have to stutter?_

"Hi, are you Stiles Stilinski?"

"Yes, I am? W-why do you ask?"  
_oh my god, Derek Hale knows my name!_

Derek pulls something out of his sexy black leather jacket, a book, MY book, MY journal.

"I think this belongs to you...I promise I didn't look inside."  
He smiles and it takes me all my strength not to melt on the spot.

I take it from him, accidentally brushing his hand on purpose.

"Uh...thanks, man." I murmur.

"Anytime, Stiles."  
And with that he leaves, heading towards his muscular black camaro.

I sit there for a moment and I sigh.  
_Yep, its official, im crushing on Derek Hale, but its unrealistic. I mean really? What guy that hot would want to date me, awkward, hyperactive, and unattractive stiles stilinski?_

I start up my jeep and I drive home to find the police cruiser not in the driveway, _big surprise..dad probably was on the night shift again tonight._

Sure enough when I get inside I find a note from my dad stating that he had the night shift and he wouldn't be back till late and that dinner was on the table.  
I grab the greasy McDonalds take out bag and run upstairs to my bedroom before shoving a handful of those deliciously sinful french fries into my mouth.

My journal falls out of my half opened back-pack and I can help but notice a small piece of paper edging out of the top of the book.

_I don't remember saving my place after my last entry. And no. Its not a diary! And no. Im not just saying that to salvage what's left of my dwindling manhood!_

I pull the paper out of my book and I examine the loopy handwriting on it.

_Dear, Stiles Stilinski._  
_I promise I didn't read any of your diary but I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of putting your phone number in my phone._  
_Text me if you want to, my number is 540-555-5555._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Derek Hale._

My chest instantly tightens with excitement,_ DEREK HALE JUST GAVE ME HIS NUMBER!_

I fold the piece of paper and tuck it back into my journal, this was defiantly gonna be my new bookmark.  
My mind raced as to why that Derek Hale. Tall, dark ,and handsome..would give ME his number, I mean I haven't even had a boyfriend before and Yes, I know Danny thought I was attractive to gay guys, _I finally got an answer from him XD,_ but I even knew Im not the best looking guy around Beacon Hills.

I shrug off all of my questions and I reach for my phone, I dial Derek's number and I send him a simple text.

**Hi**

A couple minute pass and my phone vibrates.

Hey stiles, I see you got my note.

I cant believe he actually answered!

**Yea, I did. Why did you want my number anyway?**

Because...I have no friends around and you seem nice enough. ;)

**Really?**

_Yep, well I gtg, text you later._

**okay, bye.**

It starts to get late and I feel my eye lids getting heavy, I toss my clothes off and across the room before curling into bed in my underwear.  
Today was a good day.

* * *

_wet kisses nudged at my exposed collar-bone and I could feel my breath hitch as I looked down at the man causing me so much pleasure._

_Derek._

_"stiles..Im gonna make you scream.." he whispers seductively into my ear._

_My cock twitches at the sound of his husky voice and he grabs me, licking the precum off of my tip._

_"d-derek.." I moan, he looks up into my eyes and im shocked by what I see.  
his eyes are red, blood-red, unnatural red._

_I start to panick and..._

My eyes open wide and I gasp for breath, that was possibly the worse sex dream EVER.

* * *

I find myself stareing at Derek in every one of my classes and every time I stared he would catch my gase and smile back brightly.

That perfect pearly white smile and straight teeth made me wanna give him something to smile about, just grab him and..

_okay, I need to focus on school work now..wait..what were we doing in class again?_

**Ooh, can stiles posably get through high school with this hunk in school.  
to be continued... lolz. 3**


	3. trees and other potential greenery

**okayz fanfic faithfulz! Thnx for following me and all that good junk, I love you all and your support. Sadly I don't own teen wolf so I'm not claiming ownership!**

* * *

Chapter 3~ trees and other potential greenery.

Stiles POV

Today is turning out to be one of the hardest of my life. My stupid English teacher partnered me with Scott, and yes I love the guy but seriously it doesn't take a genius to know IM gonna be doing all of the work while he gawks at Allison.

I text Scott.

**hey bro, you want me to come over and we can go over the whole English assignment thing?**

****surprise, surprise...no answer from my friend for about an hour, _oh well._ I walk outside and breathe in the clean, fresh air before looking at the time, _about 8:30 pm._

_I wonder when dads supposed to be back?..he left a note saying 'very late' but that isn't a very technical answer now is it? I wonder if I have time to go take a walk in the woods, ya know, think about life and junk._

I sigh and walk into the woods, I always loved walking out here with mom as a kid, she would tell me storys about her life and others. I was mesmerized by many of her story's when I was young. Now I strain to remember some of them but most have stayed with me forever.

I miss mom, she was the one person I could talk to about anything, if she was alive I even think I would talk to her her about how I found out I was gay. I could never tell dad. No. Too weird. Not yet.

Crickets cirp, trees rustle, and the sky grows darker but I just keep walking. The sounds comfort me through my sadness as I think about mom and the things we wouldnt be able to do ever again.

Tears prickle at my eye lashes and I let them fall down my cheeks shamelessly.

That's when it happens, I hear a loud growl coming from the bushes and I back up slowly, my phone vibrates , its Derek.

**stiles where are you right now?**

I text back quickly.

**walking.**

Someone steps out of the bushes, a man much taller than any guy I've seen.

"Hello stiles..." his voice rumbles, he stares at me in my eyes.

The mans hair is black, medium length and his eyes are glowing red, his sharp toothy grin causes me to want to run. He doesn't look human and I don't want him around me. But he continues anyway.

"I'm David.." he steps closer. I step back.

My phone vibrates again.

**stiles, I need to know exactly WHERE you are. NOW. **

I don't have time to answer the text so I do the natural thing anyone else would have done, I run like hell in the direction I came.

I can hear the man running behind me but I keep darting through trees and bushes, dodging branches and jumping over fallen trees and stumps. David grunts and growls behind me, obviously getting frustrated.

Suddenly I can see something..someone.. running towards me then the person gets closer and it transforms and becomes an animal on all fours.

A wolf.

It passes me and slams into the other behind me, growling and biting at another wolf standing where David was standing.

The one behind me ends up running, wounded badly, his tail between his legs .

I stare at the one still standing in front of me, growling in the direction of the other wolf, he turns his head to look at me. For some reason I feel safe, like I don't need to run.

The wolf whines and nudges my leg, I pet his fuzzy head and I smile slightly.

"Thanks for saving my butt...I think back there was gonna kill me." I chuckle.

He runs off I I watch him leave, I walk back home wondering what just fucking happened, I didn't understand it at all but all I know now is that I'm tired and I wanna just lay in bed and enjoy my weekend.

* * *

**well dats it for today, sorry. I've been busy.**


	4. sweet smell

**okay fanfiction faithful thank you for following me, I'm gonna continue this story with a Derek POV, I gottz inspiration! sadly I don't own teen wolf or any of its characters.**

* * *

chapter 4~ sweet smell

derek pov

The first time I saw stiles stilinski I couldn't get over his scent, he smelt so sweet and his face is so cute , I can't take my eyes off of the perfect beauty marks on his face. And that dimple filled smile. He is absolutely gorgeous.

I met a psychic a week ago saying that I would find love soon but I'm not THAT gullible, what reason would I have to believe a damn crazy chic trying to get an easy buck by lying to people about their futures.

_but I did manage to successfully give him my number AND get a text...FROM stiles._

They say an alpha knows its mate before they've even spoken a word to each other. The alphas mate is chosen at birth and only fate can bring them together. the mate to an alpha has a sweet scent when noticed by its mate.

Derek smelt the sweet smell on stiles, it smelt like he would imagine love would smell like. Pure love.

The night I smelt stiles sweet smell in the forest surrounding my lonely house I got worried, stiles seemed sad and I could practically taste his salty tears. I resisted the urge to run and find him just so I could hug him and ask what's wrong, but the last time I comforted someone it only backfired on me.

I decide to text him just because.

I ask him where he is and he only answers one word.

**walking.**

last time I checked I didn't ask him WHAT he was doing...I asked him WHERE he was... That's when I smelt it...

I smelt an Alfa. An unidentified Alfa. He was on MY territory without MY permission and he was dangerously close to MY stiles.

_wait...did I just say MY stiles...?_

Before I even know what Im doing Im unning towards stiles scent, I can see him running in my direction. I spotted the Alfa behind him.

I morph into my wolf form before colliding with the other wolf, make king a loud thud noise as we connect into a ball of anger and violence.

I bite his calf. He whimpers and lunges after it heals. I dodge him swiftly and he snorts. I lunges again but this time he manages to bite my back. I yelp and I crunch down on his ankle, it shatters under my strong jaws.

The last blow I inflicted on him wouldn't heal fast at all, I watch smugly as he limps out of my territory. I suddenly remember stiles and I look back at him.

Stiles' eyes are wide and he's pale, I nudge his leg with my snout and I whine, he seems like he's not bothered that I'm an abnormally large wolf. Even though he doesn't know its really me.

After I'm sure he's okay, even though he's probably still in shock, I head back home .

* * *

I snort and wake up to my phone ringing loudly.

I scramble for it and wipe the spit off of my mouth before saying something.

"H'llo" I grunt.

"Hey Derek, its stiles.. "

"Oh hey, stiles."

"Hey, you know that English project we have to do?"

"Uh yea...what about it?"

"Well I'm partnered with Scott and your partnered with Allison so I thought we could kind of switch partners, have Allison work with Scott and me work with you..?"

"YES!...I mean...yea, sure, whatever.."

"Okay, you wanna come over later today?"

"Sure.."

* * *

I walk into stiles stilinski's room and my eyes bulge out of my head, I wasn't expecting to see what I saw but I knew I could never unsee what I was seeing.

Not that I wanted to unsee it, I loved it.

But still...I could do without the growing tension as I just...stare.

Stiles was jerking off when I walked in, stiles throws the covers over his exposed abdomen. The stench of his arousal was almost unbearable. I try to hide my growing erection.

My face flushes and I turn away.

"Stiles. What are you doing?"

"I..I huh...I.." he throws on his clothes .

Stiles changes the subject quickly and we start to work on the English project, all goes well until I reach around him I pick something up and I smell his arousal again.

I can take it anymore.

I kiss him.

He kisses back and we both loose control, I force his juicy lips open so my tongue can violate the boys little pink mouth.

I lick the roof of his mouth and savor his moans, he trys to french me back but I grab his wet tongue gently with my teeth and I suck on the little strip of pink flesh.

Stiles makes a squeaking noise and it tips me over the edge, I run my hands and touch his thin, pale skin.

_hes mine...mine for the taking and..._

I stop. No. Not like this. I can't be doing this.

"I'm sorry stiles...I-I need to go"

"But Derek-"

I leave out stiles bedroom widow before he can finish, why did I do that, that is too dangerous.

He doesn't even know who I am. What I am. What if he didn't want that?

I wince.

_stupid!_

* * *

**_Ooh lookie what happened... okay I'm tired...I need sleep ;) peace. My lovelies!_**


	5. shock

**sorry I haven't posted in a while guys...you know...school and all and I have to get my grades up blah blah blah...so you ready for more, fanfic faithful? Rhetorical question, right? Lol. I'm watching soul eater :) , GO ! I'm on episode 8 right now...rewatching the show, I'm meeting Medusa again!**

**Follow if you know what Soul Eater is!**

* * *

Chapter 5~shock.

Stiles POV

_WHAT THE HELL?! DEREK JUST...H-HE... .FUCK?_

I lay back on my bed in a daze, life hasn't been normal lately...so far I'm, not quite sure , but I think the guy I saw in the forest turned into a freaking wolf and chased me for about a mile until ANOTHER huge-ass-wolf PROTECTED me from the..i don't know, pedobear...wolf...pedoWOLF-thing and then just walked off. THEN on top of that Derek "sex-on-a-stick" Hale catches me jacking off.

And that's not even the weird part.

The weird part is the fact that Derek looked aroused AND he fucking kissed me. KISSED. ME. I feel as if I'm gonna die from confusion.

_I wonder if this is how Scott feels all the time? I feel sorry for stupid people, I now know their pain.?_

* * *

I try calling Derek several times but all I get is the voicemail ,his beautifully deep voice saying "hello this is Derek , you know what to do."

Such a simple voicemail. I love it. He sounds so relaxed and just...Derek...sexy, sexy, Derek Hale.

I finally set my phone down and my stomach makes this scary inhuman growl, _ermagersh...I'm sooooo hungry!_

I shuffle downstairs and sift through the cabinets, nothing. I guess I'm makeing a quick trip to the market? OR I could just get some pizza, pizza sounds good. Plus , dad might need a LITTLE break from the tofu-and-salad-only-diet that I forced upon him.

I grab my phone quickly and dial the downtown pizzeria.

"Hey, stiles, what can I get you?"

Okay...confession time...I order pizza a little too much behind my dads back, _don't give me that look! I'm not the one who NEEDS the freaking diet so there!_

"Hey, josh, I would like my usual, please."

"Okay, so pepperoni and pineapple, right?"

"You know me so well." I laugh.

"Whatever, stilinski."

Josh chuckles and hangs up.

_and yes, I like pepperoni and pineapple pizza, what's so weird about that?_

* * *

I hate Mondays.

Mondays tend to suck balls, its the day after the weekend, living in the blissful..sleepy time shadow of the weekend.

I try to pay attention in class but I cant, my eyes keep slipping shut without me even knowing, not only that but Derek is sitting right next to me...he keeps glancing at me. Odd.

A note suddenly falls on my desk and I look at the sender, Derek, he motions for me to open the note.

**stiles,**

**I'm sorry about the other day, I just got carried away and I couldn't handle myself, please forgive me. **

so that's why he's giving me that look.

**Its okay, Derek. I'm fine with it.**

his eyes widen when he reads what I write back and he scribbles something on the paper quickly.

**really? Did you like it? Just wondering.**

I get the note back and I feel a blush heating my cheeks.

**Maybe...yes. I did.**

I'm surprised to see Derek's reaction, he looks happy, like he wanted me to say that exact statement. He smiles and puts the note in his pocket when the bell rings. Derek pulls be aside and grins.

"You wanna go out sometime?"

I'm pretty sure my mouth falls open in shock.

"Y-yes...of coarse. When?" I stammer.

"After school. 6:30. I will pick you up."

_WHAT THE HELL?! DEREK JUST...H-HE... .FUCK?_

I cant help but gawk until I stutter out a "yes".

* * *

**oooh look who's got a date but will this date end in disaster? Will stiles talk too much for dereks comfort? Will they go ALL. THE. WAY?...stay tuned to find out, my fan fiction faithful! Time for bed! Nighty nighty, kat out, PEACE!**


	6. Red

**okaay fanfiction faithful. Heres more of my story. so far little stiles has a date but will it end in disaster? or will sexy times be revealed? read more to find out!**

**I don't own teen wolf! Jeff Davis does!**

* * *

Chapter 6~ Red.

Stiles' POV

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing like a little school girl. so embarrassing. But it's in good reason.  
The sex god, Derek Hale, just asked me out and not only that but he's also picking me up at 6:30 TONIGHT.

Life can't possibly get any better than this.

Once the school day ends I run to my jeep in the pouring rain and get inside, slamming the door loudly.  
My phone rings.

"sup?"

"hey stiles, we still on for tonight?" It's Derek.

"hell yea." I laugh.

He chuckles and I can't stop myself from blushing.

"great, I'm thinking we should go to that little café in town, that okay?"

"yes. that's perfect"

"great. well I will see you at 6:30."

"yea, 6:30. bye."

"bye."

He hangs up and I can help but do a little happy dance looking thing in my jeep.  
I ignore the way the kids piling out of the school stare at me until one person starts walking towards the car.

scott.

"Hey, whats up stiles? you seem happier than usual."

"That's because Mr. irresistable here just got a date." I jab my thumb towards myself, grinning.

scott looks stunned.

"wow, really? who's the lucky girl?, Is it Lydia?" scott nudges me.

I almost forgot, I never told scott I'm gay. How could I forget? I can't tell him. He will push me away forever. I will be, that-freind-scott-had-as-a-kid-but-turned-gay-so-s cott-never-talked-to-him-again.

"huh, you don't know her, she doesn't go to school with us. I have to go, bye."

I back up and drive away quickly.

* * *

I pull into the driveway and run into the house.  
Dads sitting in the living room watching tv, I plop down next to him.

"hey, stiles. how was your day?" he doesn't take his eyes off the tv as he talks.

"good. and , just so you know, my friend Derek is picking me up at 6:30."

"okay, where are you going?"

"the café."

"oh...okay. Is anyone else gonna be there with you?"

"nope."

"okay." Dad stands up and sighs.

"what?"

"apparently I wont be here to see you off, I have to go." he says, looking at his phone.

Dad leaves and I go up to my room.

_okay, first, a shower._

* * *

I step out of the shower.

_alright, its 4:30 now. I have exactly 2 hours. what to wear?_

I sift through my closet and all of my drawers, I have no idea what im doing.  
I'm not an exactly a stylish person._...haha, stiles- style, get it? whatever._

I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands, it's almost five so I have some time, I need help.

_lets see, who in the world knows what to wear on your first date...with another guy...hmmm?_

Then it hits me, _Danny,_ the only person in the world that knows I'm gay.

I was sitting in the locker room and Danny sat next to me, I was feeling weird at the time and I didn't know why i kept stealing glances at other guys and seeing which ones were attractive, so i fessed up to Danny and told him how I was feeling and he confirmed my theory.

I don't know why I talked to him, it just seemed better that way. I knew he wouldn't judge me.

I reach for my phone and dial Dannys number.

"Hey, stiles."

"Huh, hey Danny."

"Whats up?"

"I need your help."

"What for?"

"Just come to my house, quick."

"okay."

He hangs up and not ten minutes later I hear a car pulling into the driveway.

of coarse, its Danny.

He comes in and comes into my bedroom.

"so, what'd you need me for?"

"I got a date."

"with who?"

"Derek and I have no idea what to wear."

Danny lets out a low whistle and grins.

"what?"

"you're going with Derek hale? lucky."

"yea, I know right?! but back to the matter at hand, will you help me?"

"sure."

We look through my clothes and make two piles, the absolutely-not-pile and the this-would-look-great-pile.  
As you can guess the this-would-look-great-pile wasnt too large.

Danny picks up a grey v neck shirt and tosses it at me along with a dark pair of skinny jeans and my red hoodie.

"This should look good, you'll match Derek's normal style, the red looks great on you and the v neck will just look hot."

"Thanks Danny." I smile.

"anytime."

Danny leaves, It's almost six so I have thirty minutes to style my hair, brush my teeth, and put on some cologne.

* * *

I hear Derek pull into the driveway and I try not to get overly excited, Im dressed, cleaned up and ready to go.

He knocks on the door and I open the door a little too quickly.

"h-hey, Derek."

He looks amazing, hes dressed in his usual black leather jacket, dark green shirt underneath, and dark jeans.  
He smiles at me.

"Hey, Stiles."

He keeps staring at my neck, _yes! Danny was right about the v neck!_

He clears his throat.

"um, well, you ready to go?"

"yea, let's go."

Derek leads me to his stunning black Camaro and opens the car door for me.  
I blush and get in. _such a gentleman._

* * *

The bell on the café shop's door makes a small _ting _sound as we both walk in.

We order a few treats to share and both of us get a coffee before sitting down.

"Stiles. Im sorry, I never tecnically introduced myself to you, Im Derek Hale, its nice to meet you and finally get to talk to you face to face."

I feel my cheeks turning red.

"Yea, it is. this is really nice, So, what do you like? what are your interest?"

"hmmm...well, I like spending time with my sister Laura and reading."

"Really? I love reading!"

We talk back and forth like that until the café closes and the workers asked us to leave.

It's still raining from this evening and we both run to the car, laughing.  
Derek covers my head with his jacket as we run.

He opens the door for me again and I slide into the passenger seat before Derek closes the car door and runs to the driver's side.  
Derek gets in and sits there for a second, just staring at the steering wheel.

"whats wrong?"

"nothing, I just..." He trails off.

"you what?"

"I need to tell you something."

"shoot, Im all ears."

Derek looks at me slowly and I watch as his eyes change color.

red.

* * *

**lolz, I love cliff hangers. don't you?  
well, Dereks dropp'in the "w" bomb. whats gonna happpen? will stiles accept his apha mate status or will he run?  
stay tunned.**


	7. The W bomb

**okay guys, I think ive tortured you enough lol. ;) so you ready for the next chapter?  
oh and I'm thinking of making another teen wolf fanfic with a possible demon stiles. (don't worry this fanfic is far from over).  
tell meh what you think, fanfic faithful!**

**STEREK FTW!**

* * *

Chapter 7~ The "W" bomb.

Stiles POV.

Derek's eyes are glowing, every ounce of his normally gorgeous blueish green eyes were being over shadowed by a deeper...unnatural color.

Red.

I feel my heart rate spike..._this is it, im gonna die. Derek is gonna kill me or eat me or whatever the hell he's planning on doing to_ me.  
Derek just stares at me with those striking red eyes looking expectant.

I'm frozen in fear that's when my only defence kicks in...rambling..._maybe I can talk Derek to death._

"w-what are you? are you g-gonna kill me? I'm too young to die! there's so much I havent experienced! Like..sky diveing, partying, getting a job...haveing sex. OH MY GOD! I'm gonna die a virgin, a scrawny, pale, 147 pound, VIRGIN and I-"

"STILES!" Derek growls.

I shut up.

"Stop talking for one second and listen to what I have to tell you."

"y-yes sir."

Derek sighs and runs his hand over his absolutely, perfect face before continuing.

"stiles, I'm a werewolf." He looks away.

"I-I...huh...wh...what?" I stutter.

"A werewolf. also known as a lycanthrope, is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shape shift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature. but in this case, Its real, not mythological or folkloric."

"Well yeah. I mean I know what a werewolf is but...I've always thought they were just fantasy. but...aparently not..."

"you needed to know but I wont expect you to stay. Once you get that stupid look off your face you'll run for it. I know you will."

I feel the weight of his words and it makes me feel dizzy. He's basically saying,_ If you don't want me I will understand. If you run I wont follow, I respect your decision. If you want me to leave you, I will and I promise I will never come back._

"No."

I'm surprised to hear the word fly out of my mouth so quickly, without a second thought. I wanted Derek. Not in a sexual way but in a passionate, loving way. I needed him. deep down I knew that.

"what?" Now its Derek's turn to look shocked.

"No, I wont leave. This wont keep me away from you. I hardly know you and I know this sounds stupid but , Derek, I feel a connection with you that I only had with my mother. I want that connection to someone again."

Derek smiles, Like, REALLY smiles. with teeth and everything. my breath hitches at seeing that.

"I know."

"you know, what?" I ask.

"I know why you feel that way."

"why?"

"because...Its the whole reason I came to your school in the first place. Your my mate."

I swear my heart literally stops. How could he know that?

"how did you know I would be here?"

"I could smell you, Ive always been around beacon hills, In the shadows, wallowing in self-pity and anger after my family died.  
But then I smelt something, something so sickly sweat that it made my head spin and my stomach do flips. I smelt my mate. I smelt you."

I can't help the blush covering my face, Derek is so sweet. At school he's so quiet and reserved but now...now he's a totally different person. A sentimental, open person that I cant help but want more of.

Derek's eyes have changed back and he's looking down, deep into my amber eyes.

He leans in and our lips brush softly.

Derek licks my bottom lip and I cant help but open my mouth. His tongue darts into my mouth and he kisses me deeply and passionately, my eyes roll back and I do the same. Loving every moment of it.

His hands tighten around my waist as he pulls me into his lap, almost forgetting that were still in his car.  
My butt hits the steering wheel and Derek chuckles at the loud beep that echos in the deserted parking lot.

I let out a small, vulnerable moan as Derek starts to suck, kiss and lick at my neck.  
Derek growls happily and grins, leaving large pulsing hickeys on my neck and collarbone. I'm never going to be able to cover those up..._ung!_

I start to grind our hard-ons together but Derek squirms and quits smooching and sucking on my lips.

"what?" I whisper breathlessly.

"we cant...not like this. not yet."

_oh._

* * *

After a brief amount of foreplay Derek drives me home.

He stops In the driveway before placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"stiles, be careful." He murmurs a little too warily.

"I will. see you tomorrow."

I get out of the car and I wave at Derek before running into the house to avoid the ever-pouring rain.

* * *

(normal POV)

Derek grips the steering wheel tightly before driving off, regretting bringing stiles into all of this mess.

Derek loved stiles with all of his heart but Derek knew how the others would react.

others being his pack. his secret pack.

They know the dangers in bringing a human into this kind of buisness but how could he not?  
stiles was his mate.

* * *

**stay tuned to find out who exactly is in dereks secret pack...will stiles die a virgin?(probably not) will Derek get into unwanted trouble?**


	8. secrets theyre a bitch

**sorry I havent written recently...Ive had a lot of things on my mind...just broke up with my childhood boyfreind on our five-year anniversary, and I have to sculpt a pagoda for world history or whatever.  
well are you ready for another chapter fanfiction faithful? well let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 8~ Secrets...theyre a bitch.

normal POV

"what!?" Scott cant help but yell at the man standing directly in front of him.

"Calm down, scott. It's not a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL?! this is my best friend you're talking about, Derek!"

Derek sighs, exasperated, this was gonna be harder than he thought, He had expected the pack to be sceptical but not this sceptical.

"I know this is risky, trusting a human and all, but...I like him alot. Stiles is special and if I have a mate the alpha packs will be more likely to back down."

Theres a long pause.

Erica looks stunned. "Stiles Stilinski? really?, but wait, he isnt gay...is he? doesnt he have a thing for lydia?"

The pack starts to murmur and ask questions until their alpha speaks up.

"shut up!"

They do as requested and shut their mouths quickly, like flipping a switch.

"So Stilinski is gonna be involved now?..why dont we just invite all of beacon hills?" Jackson looks annoyed deeply.

Derek sighs and looks over this pack. Scott, Jackson, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd.

Scott squirms trying to come with ways to apologize to stiles for not telling him about the werewolf drama earlier.

* * *

Stiles jingles his keys in his hand as he slowly jogs to his jeep.

Its been a long day and all he wants to do is go home and curl up into his bed and drift away on a cloud of sleep. Sleep. Yes.

Stiles reaches out to unlock the car when he hears a low rumble from behind him.

"Derek? Is that you?" He pears into the dark woods and gets no answer, he shrugs and gets back to work opening the jeep.

"Stiles..."

Stiles stiffens and his eyes widens as he turns around to face the person. David.

David grins and grabs stiles arm.

"Where were we?"

* * *

**Sorry its taken me so long to right this short blob of nothing but I've been busy...I got a new bf and I got a path account...I'm Autumn "Kat" Hackworth on path...BTW.**

**Thnx for reading!**


	9. your my kill of the night

**hello fanfiction faithful! my life is going great right now...me and my bf are happy! but enough about little old me...how are you? heres the next chapter!**

* * *

chapter 9~ ..."your my kill of the night"

stiles POV

_what the hell? where am I? _

My head whips to the left, then to the right..._this place is sooooo not familiar..._

...then it hits me like a sack of bricks and when you get hit with a sack of bricks you tend to remember, or forget, a few things.  
anyway...I remember that guy, _whats his name?, _David! oh my god...oh my god...Ive been kidnapped my a werewolf psychopath!

I struggle until I hear him, David Mc' Creeper, behind me.

"oh Stiles...Its nice to see your awake."

I look away from him.

"awe, come on. I don't bite...too much."

"whats your deal?!"

David makes a face between confused and amused.

"my...'deal'.." he repeats.

"Yes! your deal! your motivation!"

David looks completely amused now, it's as if he's toying with me in a way, trying to get into my head..._well I got news for him, I'm not easy to decipher! haha!_ _  
_

"Lets just say Derek and I had a small 'disagreement' a while back and I want him to see my way of things...the only way to do that is to mess with something, or someone, he cares about...that would be where you come into play..."

David turns to me, a sick grin on his face.

"soooo, let me get this straight. You and Derek got into a 'disagreement' so you're gonna kidnap an innocent human boy. kinda 'ye old creeper' ish don't you think?"

"I don't expect you to understand, your too young and...too human.."

David spits out the word "human" like it's the most grotesque thing on earth. Whats so wrong with being human? really? I honestly don't see how life is so peachy as a werewolf. humans rock.

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"

David puts his face literally inches from my own and he grins again. _oh god, I can smell his breath, is there a such thing as TOO MINTY...I mean SERIOUSLY...calm it down a bit, dude! _

"It means whatever you want it too."

I roll my eyes, _jerk. _

* * *

(NORMAL POV)

Derek burst through the sheriffs door, sherif stilinski just stares at him blankly with part of a sandwich hanging out of his mouth.

"um...can I help you? uh..hale right?"

Derek huffs and puffs and...(NO! he doesn't blow the house down...stupid)...Derek is out of breath, he coughs slightly and clears his throat out.

"yes...Derek, Derek Hale, Have you seen stiles lately...he hasnt answered any of my texts."

"oh, Stiles was supposed to get some milk and other stuff from the market downtown but I don't understand why he wouldn't answer his phone.."

"well when did he leave?"

"not long ago, about an hour so...hes probably just caught up in traffic or something."

"okay, thanks."

Derek runs back to his car, _stiles better be at the market..if not..he rally needs to explain why he wont answer me. _

* * *

**k so that's all I got for today, hope you enjoyed...Im worried about life and stuff and I just have no motivation.  
please feel free to give me ideas and new story ideas, that would be helpful lol.  
I want suggestions. **


	10. teen napped

**sorry I havent been writing, fan fiction faithful, I've been busy on vacation (have you guys been on vacation yet this summer?) and watching new teen wolf episodes, almost had a heart attack when scott was all "I can't believe Derek's dead" and I did have a heart attack when I saw not only is Derek alive but he's dating someone who isn't stiles.  
:( mehgusta face ):  
No...just no!**

**ps: Is it bad that sometimes when I watch teen wolf I want to skip through the scott scenes and go right to the funny scenes with stiles? lol. "just a dream...dreaming.."~stiles**

* * *

chapter 10~ teen napped

stiles POV

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

"nope."

"urg!"

Davids voice makes the walls shake, I swear to god.  
In the past few minutes ive gotten to learn just how to tick a werewolf off but of course im oddly good at ticking things off in general so it isn't a surprise.

"I was so sure Derek would be coming to your rescue by now..guess hes just gonna let you die" David shrugs. "I could care less what he does but its gonna make it a hell of a lot harder to find a way to get his attention after your gone."

"why the hell are you doing this anyway? whats your reasoning?"

David chuckles as if that was a joke, as if im a joke and I wont lie..it hurts a bit.

"that's simple, I want revenge, he took someone from me and im takeing someone from him."

"what did he do exactly?"

David takes a deep breath and looks at me sharply.

"Derek has no mother or father, do you know why that is?"

I shake my head, I might as well get him talking so I can come up with a freaking plan.

"well..back in new york there was this girl, Kate, I fell in love with her..she was my best friend. that's when Derek caught her eye and she wouldn't shut up about him, then she went out with him, he even gave her a promise ring. then, a few weeks later his house with his mother, father and various other family members in it burns down and Kate goes missing along with the members of his family. He killed her, I know it. No one believes me but he did!"

I sit there for a moment, trying to take in everything I just heard.

"so your saying Derek killed Kate and his family."

"Yes! but when I tell anyone they give me that same look you giving me now!"

"Derek wouldn't do that."

"how do you know? you've only known him for what? a week?"

"I don't have to know him forever to know he's better than that!"

David growls at me, grabs the back of the chair in tied to and shoves it backwards. The side of my head hits the floor with a loud crack and everything goes black again.

* * *

Derek POV

"well stiles jeep is here, that's a good sign." I murmur to myself.

stiles has to be here, why the hell did I even get worked up? I don't even know anymore...but..what if he isn't inside? might as well check.

I get out of my car and jog up to the market door, its got to be easy to find stiles in here, hes a tall kid and there isn't many people here...

...or not.

"Stiles..where are you?" I hiss, walking through the empty isles.

He's not here, but his jeep is...someone had to have taken him...David.

I growl and run back to my car.

I can feel my heart rate rise as I get angrier, there will be hell to pay if stiles is hurt.

* * *

**well dats where i will leave off for now, I promise next monday or wednsady I will write more. luv you guys!**


End file.
